emeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tip
Ozma Pastoria , known as Tip, is the right-hand of West and the former Princess of Oz. She is the daughter of the late Samuel and Katherine Pastoria, and the former charge of Mombi. She is the current Queen and Ruler of Oz. Biography Ozma was born to Samuel and Katherine Pastoria, the king and queen of Oz. However, soon after birth, her parents were killed by Eamonn on the charge of the Wizard. Sometime following, Ozma came into the care of Mombi and was renamed Tip. She was given "medicine" to change her into a boy, instead claimed to be due to "bad blood". For years following, locked in his room all the time and wishing to experience the outside world, Tip's friend Jack continually visited him, attempting to cut through the vines blocking the entrance to his home. After Mombi took in two stragglers, Dorothy Gale and Lucas, they discovered the existence of Tip. After Lucas was poisoned, they temporarily locked Mombi in her room and broke down Tip's door, freeing him. He escaped with Jack, the latter taking an emerald dagger owned by Mombi. Free, they camped for the night in the woods. However, when Tip woke up, he had turned in to a girl, much to the surprise of Jack. Due to this, with Mombi having been seemingly killed by Lucas, Tip and Jack travelled to the kingdom of Ev, searching for a herbalist to make Tip's medicine. While Jack went looking, Tip attempted to scrub her face, hoping it to be a dream, to no avail. They eventually found a herbalist, who after inspecting the little remaining, revealed to Tip that it was a black elixir, and that she was naturally born a girl, with the elixir itself suppressing that. Because of this, Tip ran off. Jack eventually found her several stories above him. When he found her, he snuck a kiss, causing her to push him, accidentally sending him to his death. Ashamed at what she'd done, Tip found her way to a bridge. She carved an apology in to the railing, "SORRY JACK", laying the emerald dagger on it, before climbing over. She was stopped, however, by a soldier, who promised to give her a place among his ranks. She was then taken to Glinda's orphanage. Refusing to stay there, she was met by Glinda herself. They were interrupted by the witch West, who wished to take her. They gave Tip the choice, which she musingly classed as either "nun or whore". She took a bath, during which a girl suddenly joined her, trying to convince her to join West. After her bath, Tip approached West, acknowledging that she knew it was her the whole time, and promising to join her so long as she could have access to her magic in return. In West's servitude, Tip brought her tea as she interrogated Dorothy Gale. West smashing the glass in anger, Tip left. She later served West tea again. West perceived that she'd upset her, but Tip reasoned that only people you loved could anger you. Growing fond of her, West replaced Miranda with Tip as her right hand. Soon after, Tip followed West in to Dorothy's cell again, watching as she tortured her. When she returned later to bring Dorothy food, she revealed that she was the boy she'd saved, refusing to save her as she wished Dorothy had left her. However, changing her mind, Tip brought Dorothy the key to the sewerage line. They were caught by Miranda, whose arm they managed to get caught in the lid. When West came with Glinda to come see Dorothy, they found Miranda. She claimed that Tip had helped Dorothy, but Tip feigned ignorance, claiming to have been preparing her tea all morning, causing West to kill Miranda. Assisting West in the Wizard's castle, Tip came across Jack, somehow alive, carrying a trunk for Princess Langwidere. Attempting to apologize, Jack refused her apology and was forced to show his mechanical body parts by Langwidere, leaving Tip shocked. After the discovery that there were witches in Oz, the Wizard sought out Mistress West to help determine which young girls they were. Tip attempted to stop them from entering her chamber, high and wallowing in self-pity, but she was carried aside by a member of the Wizard's Guard, Gore. He tried to hit on her, but she held a knife to his face, causing him to back off. West agreed to help the Wizard, so long as he allowed any witches to be given to West's care. Tip followed them to the scene of an explosion caused by a young witch. West attempted to save the girl, but she was forced to put her in a pit, initially protecting her. However, after her magic was exhausted by the Wizard, Tip found her battered body. She and West took Aithne out to a field, where Tip suggested West use her dagger to be more humane. Using magic instead, West was then intrigued by Tip's possession of the dagger, revealing it to bear the crest of King Pastoria, concluding that it was supposed to be handed down to his daughter, Ozma. Though initially in denial about it, Tip came to accept that she was in fact Ozma. In knowing this, West grabbed Tip and the two of them flew to the witches' sacred temple in Emerald City. In the crypt beneath it, West retrieved the spells of her late sister East. She had Tip drink them, hoping to allow her to gain East's magic. Immediately, she collapsed, recalling memories of her parents' deaths, before slipping in to unconsciousness. Believing her to be dead, West took her further down, to a small lake, laying her body to rest. Not longer after this, with West having given up and left to die on the floor of the witches' temple, Tip approached West, proving it to have worked. Tip encouraged her to get back up and continue her fight, eventually causing her to close her wounds and sit up, hugging Tip. They began on their way, walking through woods. Claiming to not feel any magic, West sat Tip down and made her bring up emotions, causing her to tap into her magic and transform into a boy. Feeling free, she went to urinate, relieved at being a boy again. West was initially frustrated at Tip's wishing to be a boy, suggesting that none of Pastoria's followers would believe it to be his actual daughter. However, after Tip cracked and explained that being a boy was one of the few things he could count on, West agreed to try it Tip's way. They headed to the Prison of the Abject, where Tip freed all of the witches that weren't dying or dead. They assembled them in a forest. West attempted to explain Tip's connection as the rightful Princess of Oz, but they refused to listen. Considering West a traitor, they closed up her mouth, keeping her suspended in the air. Tip attempted to convince them that West stood with the witches, but they wouldn't hear anything of the sort. Because of this, Tip forced them to all relive memories of Tip's final moments with her parents as they were slaughtered. Transforming back into a girl and revealing herself as Ozma, they let West go at her command. Tip then leads West and the freed witches to Emerald City, where they blast through a wall and enter the city. The townspeople cower away from Tip, which surprises the girl. West tells Tip that her reputation proceeds her, and asks her what she expected, sarcastically adding if she expected rose petals at her feet. Tip responds that she wasn't expecting this. West spots a guardsman who survived the blast, and starts to use magic to kill him. Tip asks her to stop, stating that she doesn't want to rule this way - by killing everyone in her way. West states that she should figure out which way she wants to rule then, and Tip commands West to release the man, which she does. The guard then tries to attack West, who, in turn, kills him much to Tip's disapproval. The group heads to the castle, which is almost vacant due to the majority of the guards traveling with the Wizard to fight against Glinda. The remaining guards prepare to attack the group, but Eamonn, who is wearing his lion helmet, approaches Tip. Tip recognizes him as the one who she saw murder her parents, and prepares to fight him, but to her surprise Eamonn kneels at her feet and surrenders his sword. She then removes the man's helmet, and Eamonn is surprised to learn of Tip's true identity. He presents Tip with the crown of Oz, which West snatches away demanding to know if he thinks that the crown will make up for his actions, and suggests that Tip bleed him dry. Tip removes her dagger, asking him why he killed her parents. He states that he did it only to protect himself, and apologizes for his actions, seemingly accepting his fate. Tip circles around him, contemplating her options. She then tells the witches to bring her the mans family. Eamonn jumps up, begging her not to hurt his family. He states that he is the one that betrayed the King not his family, that they are innocent. With Eamonn's family now before her, she looks each of them over and then closes her eyes focusing. When she reopens them, she asks Eamonn's daughter, Indra, who her father is. Indra states that she doesn't know, and Tip repeats the question to Eamonn's son who gives the same answer. She asks Maeve who her husband is. A heartbroken Eamonn asks what she has done, and she responds by saying that Eamonn took her family from her, and now she has done the same to him. She then exiles him from Emerald City forever, warning him that if he returns she will kill him. She then states that he will wander the lands as the cowardly beast that he really is, prompting the witches place the lion helmet on Eamonn. The helmet then becomes a part of Eamonn, forming to fit his body. The witches and townspeople then exile him by making hissing sounds. With Eamonn taken care of and the people of the town dispersing, West presents the crown of Oz to tip stating that she looks forward to her rule. Tip takes the crown and looks into it, seeing a reflection of herself as the boy she once was and still longs to be looking back at her. She then places the crown on her head, and goes to the throne room with West and a select-few witches. Glinda and her girls arrive at the throne room, and West introduces her sister to Tip, revealing her identity of Ozma Pasteria to Glinda. West then offers Glinda a chance to be Tip's council like they were always meant to be. Tip watches the interaction from her spot in front of the throne. After this, Tip stands on the balcony of the castle and watches as The Beast Forever, now freed from its prison, flies over the castle. Trivia *According to West, the name "Ozma" means ruler of Oz. *During the early days of regaining her true gender, Ozma was still in denial and emotionally unstable. As a result she caused Jack to be badly injured when he wanted nothing more than to help calm her. Powers and abilities After consuming the spells of the witch East, Ozma has been shown to demonstrate multiple base magic abilities such as shapeshifting, creating sonic booms, and the ability to share her memories with the freed witches that were trapped in the Prison of the Abject. Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" Gallery Promotional images NUP 172711 3830.JPG Tip emerald city feature photo.jpg Behind the scenes *Tip is based on Princess Ozma, the long-lost daughter of King Pastoria and the fairy queen Lurline, who was enchanted to be a young ragamuffin boy named Tip, short for Tippetarius, an orphan who lived with the witch Mombi from L. Frank Baum's Oz novels. As the last surviving heir to Oz's throne, Ozma was found by Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, and with the help of the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, Jack Pumpkinhead and the Sawhorse, was made the rightful ruler of Oz. References